Pirates of the Caribbean: Calypso's Locket
by Prongs85
Summary: When Jack finds Will drunk in Tortuga, he learns his friends' life is not going smoothly as he thought. What will happen when the existence of a mythical locket is revealed, and the need of an antidote bring them across the world?
1. Rum Solves It All

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the characters. It's a shame, if you ask me, but I don't.

**A/N: **Here's another POTC story from me. Hope you will enjoy it, because I think it will be fun. Oh, and if you read, please review, savvy? It takes you just a moment to do it, and makes me happy!

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Calypso's Locket**

**Chapter 1: Rum Solves It All**

Since he had escaped the gallows in Port Royal, Jack Sparrow had never paid a visit to his friends there, Elizabeth and Will. But after all, how could he, since in that same city lived the one person that despised him more in the world, and wanted him hung more than anything in his life?

"I guess they are happily married by now" he mused while looking at his crew manoeuvring the _Black Pearl_ into Tortuga bay. Now that he thought of it, he wondered why he ended thinking of them in the first place.

But, he was given no time to dwell on that, as the crew had already lowered the boats, so they were to go to land.

The group crossed the city merrily, happy to take a much deserved break after their last adventures. A round of rum was what was needed to celebrate their last sackings of ships, but most importantly of St. Thomas.

So, Jack led them to his favourite pub on the island, the _Green Emerald_.

Once in there, they settled in a couple of tables, and ordered.

"A dozen mugs of rum, just to start, Frank" Jack called to the bartender who nodded.

As the night progressed, people started leaving the pub, and Jack's crew left too, to have a walk and taste ale and liquors from other pubs too. Not that they didn't do that in the other times they were there, but still, it was good to try different qualities of rum and such.

Only one, lonely man remained, as well as Jack, whose attention, albeit lowered by the amount of alcohol he had had, was drawn to the other figure.

Looking at him as well as he could, Jack started doubting his own capacity to hold his rum. Heck, here he was almost sure the other man was Will, but what would Will do, drunk in a pub on Tortuga?

Curious, he stood up and swaggered toward the man, just to be sure. And he was more than surprised when he saw that he ahd been right. It was really Will.

"Will!" he called, but to no avail. The other man had passed out.

Taking a room for the two of them, Jack brought his friend up the stairs, then proceeded to wake him up, throwing some cold water in his face.

When Will shook and opened his eyes, Jack sighed.

"Will, what the hell where you doing in a pub in Tortuga, all alone, when you've got a beautiful and devoted wife in Port Royal?" he asked.

Will snickered, still drunk but able to understand what Jack was saying. "I've got absolutely no one in Port Royal, Jack"

"What about Elizabeth?" Jack asked, sincerely worried. And it was a first for him. Usually he worried only about himself. "Aren't the two of you married by now?"

"Nope" Will said, shaking his head. "She left me during our engagement"

"Oh" Jack said. "Well, you're again a free man, lad, so you better start looking around because there's plenty of beautiful women out there"

Will glared at him. "I'm still in love with her, Jack" he said. "That is why I'm here. I tried, but I can't go on knowing in a month she is going to be Mrs. James Norrington"

Jack almost gagged. "She went back to the stuck up smartass?"

"Aye" Will said. "And it is not enough. Some Lord Cutler Beckett has come to Port Royal, and he acts like he owns the city. And he more than once threatened to put me in jail if I tried to oppose to Norrington and Elizabeth's engagement. Said I was too low to be with her, being just a blacksmith"

"Beckett?" Jack repeated. "Of the East Indies Company?"

Will nodded, his head throbbing madly. He just wanted to die right there.

Jack, in the meantime started pacing the room. "You know, lad, there's something that slips past my understanding. She's engaged to you, then Beckett comes, she leaves you for Norrington..."

"I would like to understand too" Will said, groaning. His head threatened to explode any moment now. "But for now I just want to sleep, so quit asking me things, Jack"

Soon both of them were sound asleep.

Next morning, Jack had an hard time reaching the _Pearl_. Sunlight blinded him, and his head was not helping. Will was more or less in the same conditions.

Once they reached the ship, they crashed on the deck and there they slept all day. At night, again in the pub, they started talking about Elizabeth and Norrington once more.

"So, one day she wakes up, and starts acting all cold on me, calling me Mr. Turner, and so on. I ask her what's wrong, what I did to make her angry, and she turns, glares at me and says, "You're a blacksmith, I can't be seen associating with one of your social level""

Jack was open mouthed. He simply had to drink half a mug of rum in one single swig after hearing that. "She didn't" he unbelievingly said.

"She did, Jack, she did" Will said, taking a long sip from his own mug.

"Well, mate, I know you're hurting, and I would too if I were in your place, but you know what someone told me once?"

"What, Jack?"

"Well, I was young, and inexperienced with women. I got deluded pretty bad by a lassie I met in Singapore, and this other pirate said to me, "Dear ol' Jack, rum always solves it all". As you can imagine, he was more or less as addicted to rum as I am, and maybe that was the time my passion with that drink started. I followed his advice, and it worked. Took me a month of being pissed every night, but eventually I forgot about her"

"I'm sure you did" Will sarcastically said. "After all, you're a pirate. You don't keep promises, so I wouldn't expect from you to understand what really being in love means"

"I do, lad. I do far better than you can imagine. This is why I've decided to not get seriously involved anymore in my life. Got burned once, I did, and it is enough"

They managed to go back to the ship even as drunk as they were, and slept both in Jack's cabin, Will on the chair while Jack took, of course, his bed.

However, neither could really sleep. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jack was disturbed by what Will had told him, and wanted to help his friend, although he did not know how.

Will, on his part, sat awake, thinking about what could have he done to drive her away from him.

At some point, seeing that he was awake, Jack spoke. There was no reason to stay quiet since his companion couldn't sleep too.

"I was thinking, I once heard some sailors talking about some kind of jewellery, owned by Calypso, that seemingly had magic qualities, such as ensnare someone to love who gifted it to them. So, I was wondering, has Elizabeth received some jewellery as a gift during your engagement? From someone who is not you, of course"

Will thought about it, but his head hurt. "I don't remember. My head spins too much to let me think straight"

Jack nodded, and lay again on his bed. At some point, he fell asleep, while Will snuck out on the deck, and lay there, looking at the stars.

He couldn't stop remembering all the nice times he and Elizabeth had shared, and now to be treated that way from her…it was what hurt the most, to be cast away like some scum…

The more he thought about it, though, the more Jack's theory about something magic making her change made sense. They had know each other since they were kids, why would she treat him that badly if she wasn't under the influence of something? Ok, she could not be in love with him anymore, and prefer to marry the Commodore, but that did not explain why she suddenly started treating him like dirt.

So, he forced his brain to work, and work, and work. Slowly, memories of a golden locket with a big red ruby came to his mind, and he stood up, running into Jack's cabin as fast as his drunken state allowed him to.

"Jack!" he suddenly shouted.


	2. Tia Dalma's Shack

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the characters. It's a shame, if you ask me, but I don't.

**A/N:** So here is the second chappie, if you read please review!

**Chapter 2: Tia Dalma's Shack**

As much as Will called him, Jack would not wake up. Will pondered what he could do, and then he decided it was too much an important thing to let him sleep till he woke up on his own. Filling a bucket with cold water, he threw that at Jack, soaking him to the bones, and his bed too, but effectively waking him up.

"Hey! Is this the way to wake up a drunk?" Jack protested. Will grinned at him sheepishly, then regained his serious expression. "I remembered it"

"It? What did you remember, lad?" Jack said, confused.

"The gift. You told me about some magic jewellery, right?"

Jack thought about the chat they had been having, and after a minute or two nodded. "Yeah, Calypso's jewellery"

"Exactly. I need to know if between this magic jewellery there is a golden locket with a big ruby on the front"

"Someone gifted such an item to Elizabeth, and you didn't worry?" Jack said, now fully awake. And fully attached to his bottle of rum too. Will snatched it away from him, taking a long swig, and nodded. "She's high class, she's supposed to receive expensive gifts now and then" the younger man explained.

"Aye" Jack said pensively. "Will, I'll help you. In fact, I have exactly the right person for solving this mystery"

Then he left the other man there, wondering who he was talking about, and left his cabin, going to wake Gibbs and the crew up.

Once everyone was on deck, Jack spoke to his First Mate. "Mr. Gibbs, I've decided to go up the river"

The crew was a bit surprised, but since he was the captain they followed his orders. One day and a half later, Jack, Will, Gibbs, Cotton and Marty went in one of the boats and proceeded to row along the river course, silent.

Once they reached a strange looking shack, Jack spoke. "Me and Tia Dalma are just like twins. So close we are. Have been. Were"

"I'll look your back, captain" Gibbs offered.

"It's my front that worries me" Jack replied, before starting climbing the steps to the shack. Everyone followed him in.

"Jack Sparrow! Long time I haven't seen you!" a strangely clad woman said toward Jack, then her gaze shifted to Will.

"You've got the hand of the destiny upon you, William Turner" she said. Will was clearly shocked that this person knew his name.

"So, what brings you lot here?" she continued, sitting again at her table.

Will spoke. "We wish to ask your counselling on something" The woman nodded, then turned toward Jack. "You know I want a payment"

"We have that" Jack said, taking a small cage from Gibbs. "An undead monkey"

Tia Dalma smiled, accepting it, and freeing the animal from the cage.

"You can't imagine how long it took me to catch it!" Gibbs whined, but the fortune-teller brushed his comment aside.

"Now, young Will, what is it that you wish to ask my counselling on?" she sweetly said him, caressing his hand.

"Well, we're here to know more about the Calypso's jewellery, the one that is supposed to be magic"

Tia Dalma's expression clouded. "And why would you want to know about so dark artefacts?"

Will sighed, he hoped he could avoid telling his story to this stranger, but he did all the same. When he was finished, Jack was eating some apple he had found around the room, Gibbs and Marty were more than interested, and Tia Dalma was smiling.

"So you wish to know if the woman you love is under the effects of Calypso's locket, right?"

"Right" Will confirmed. The woman stood up, pacing her shack.

"I'll tell you the story first. It is told that Calypso had fallen in love with Ulysses, and wanted to keep him there for the eternity. But Ulysses yearned to go home to his wife, and in the end his prayers were listened by the Gods on the Olympus. Athena took pity of him, and had these jewellery done, so that Calypso would fall in love with someone else and leave Ulysses free to go to his island. To do so, Athena had one sailor pour some drops of his blood on the artefacts, and then she made him gift them to Calypso. Till now those jewels had been a myth, but from what you tell me there's an high chance someone has found her locket and used it to claim the woman you love as his own"

Will's blood was boiling with anger and hatred for both Beckett and Norrington, the ones he thought responsible for that.

"Anger won't bring you anywhere, young Will" Tia Dalma chastised him. "You've got a long and difficult journey ahead of you, and anger won't help you focus"

"What? I was thinking that going back to Port Royal and taking away that blasted locket, and destroying it would set things straight…" Will said.

"It would, if she had not had the locket for more than three days. But I understand she has, so your only chance is to set sail for the far China and retrieve the only thing that can counter the locket's effect. Look, it is myth too, so I'm not completely sure where it is, but it is told that it is guarded by ferocious pirates, and even a monster maybe. We're talking about the mighty Dragon's Eye, an huge magic emerald. No one has never seen it but it is told to be able to counter every kind of evilly used magic, and in this case the locket has definitely been evilly used"

"How can we find it if no one knows where it is?" Gibbs asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "There's my compass, Mr. Gibbs. How many times I have to tell you lot it points to what you more want in your heart? We'll give it to Will, and it will point us toward this emerald"

"Yes, but what is the bargain for us? Why should we risk our lives to help him retrieve this emerald?" Marty asked.

Will slumped in his seat. They were not going to help him. Elizabeth was lost forever to Norrington.

Tia Dalma smirked. "Well I thought that a crew of pirates would be interested in the rest of the treasure guarded together with the Eye. It is told to be the biggest treasure on earth, and it is not cursed, before someone asks"

Hearing about a treasure erased all the doubts of the crew, so they accepted to set sail toward China. Will started thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to rescue Elizabeth from the locket's influence.


	3. Set Sail to China!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the characters. It's a shame, if you ask me, but I don't.

**A/N: Not much action her,e but this chappie brings up what will follow...hope you'll like it all the same. Oh, by the way, I'm not really sure if the Panama channel had already been done in that period, if not, please tell me and I'll fix that mistake. Thanks. **

**Chapter 3: Set Sail to China!**

As soon as the boat returned to the _Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow made the crew set sail to China. Ana Maria was a bit surprised and dubious about that, but Gibbs reassured her.

"It's both in our and the lad's interest, this trip. He'll find something to rescue his lass with and we will get the biggest treasure on Earth" he said to her. "Now, please, steer the ship, will you?"

Meantime, Jack was going over some maps in his cabin, while Will was looking at the compass in front of his eyes. He hoped it really worked, but Jack assured him it was thanks to it that he managed to find Isla de Muerta, so he decided to trust it.

Plus, he had opened it four times in the last hour and it always pointed on the same direction. So, at least it was not pointing a casual direction, but was really giving them a route. If it would be the right one, they would know only once they reached China.

As days passed, they crossed the Panama channel and found themselves in the Pacific Ocean.

"Interesting people resides in this part of the world, Will" Jack said to him one day, while they were both on deck, taking advantage of the wonderful weather. The _Pearl_ was going at full speed, and the sea was calm.

"How so?" Will asked. He was growing more and more accustomed to Jack's company. Maybe he really was a pirate at the heart, thanks to his father.

"Well, they are extremely skilled in bargaining. It's not easy to trick one of them to your advantage when selling or buying something, and I very well know that as I risked to be hung during the period I passed in Singapore" Jack continued, his faithful bottle of rum going often to his lips.

"You still haven't told me what were you doing in there, though" Will noticed.

"Well, you remember I told you about a moment in my life when I was young and inexperienced, right? I'm not always been captain, lad, it is something you become with time. If you're skilled, of course. So, when I was still a simple sailor, the ship I was onto went on this part of this world for some trades. I got to spend some days on land, and met a young woman. She was really gorgeous" Will could see Jack talking about her with longing, and that amused him a bit. He could surely relate to how the captain was feeling, he thought grimly, thinking for a moment about Elizabeth.

"So, in those days I stayed there, we bonded, and we became lovers. I thought we would be together forever, and I was truly happy for it. But then, I found out she was engaged to another, wealthy man of the city, and that I had been just a bit of fun before her marriage. I wandered for a couple days, alone and sad, till I met a pirate, Edward Thornby if I don't remember bad, and he told me about rum solving it all and those things" Jack continued. Will noticed now he rarely detached the bottle from his lips, and he swore he saw an hint of a tear in his right eye.

After that, an awkward silence followed, while both men thought about the women they loved, and both drank rum to drown their hurt.

Gibbs observed them from the wheel, and guessed Jack had told the other one about his unfortunate love adventure. Only he and Ana Maria knew about it among the crew, so it was good the other members were busy working, so they could not listen.

A couple days later, weather suddenly got worse. They still kept the route the compass was indicating them, but Jack knew they would deviate a fair bit to pass through the incoming storm. And right he was, because the route they were following was bringing them right into the center of it, so the captain steered the ship so that they would just be brushed by it.

As time passed and the dark clouds approached, Jack thanked all the Gods he knew for having taken that decision, because even being just brushed by the storm, he and the crew had to face the worst weather conditions all of them had ever seen.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to pass exactly through it" he mused, while Gibbs and Will, soaked to the bones, were lowering some of the sails.

Ragetti and Pintel were doing the same on another mast, and the rest of the crew barely managed to stay on board, as the _Pearl_ was rocked between the huge waves.

That blasted storm lasted for an entire day, and once they were out of it, Jack decided the crew, and him too, needed some rest, so directed the ship toward a small island.

"Lower the anchors" he bellowed then, and all of them went on land to relax a bit. There was little vegetation on the island they had stopped to, but at least they could lay on the sand and get drunk without a single worry in the world. Well, almost all of them, as Will went for a walk, deep in his thoughts.

Half a day later, they returned to the ship, and set sail again toward the direction the compass was showing. Jack started looking at the horizon with his telescope, but nothing was appearing.

Will was growing impatient, the storm had made them lose precious time, and he so much wanted to get the Eye and go back to Port Royal before Elizabeth married Norrington, or it would all be useless. Once she was married, he didn't know if he would have the heart to release her from the locket's effects, as it would damn her to be married to a man she didn't love. He couldn't do that to her, as bad as she was treating him now.

"Calm down, lad. We're gonna find those pirates, blow them away and take what we came here to retrieve. You'll then have your lass and we will be rich"

Will snorted. Treasure, it was all what a crew of pirates could think about. But after all, they were obsessed with gold, he was with Elizabeth. And he remembered something Jack had told him on Isla de Muerta.

"_Not all treasures are made of silver and gold"_

So, Elizabeth was supposed to be his treasure. From a pirate point of view, she was. And he was obsessed with her. But the problem was, she was not a thing or a mass of coins or jewels. She was a breathing being, and a wonderful young woman at that if she wasn't under some strange magic influence. So he should not think about her as a treasure or a prize.

Shaking his head, he went to sit on the prow of the ship, trying to be alone with his thoughts. The fresh breeze blew on his skin, and for maybe the first time in his life he felt a strong connection with the sea. He had to admit, apart for the storm, the trip had been really pleasant.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Ragetti on the crow's nest, shouting.

"There's land in front of us!"


	4. Of Wedding Plans and Overheard Conversat

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the characters. It's a shame, if you ask me, but I don't.

**A/N:** I'm glad this story seems to catch the interest of some people. Although, a bit more reviews would be better...please!

**Chapter 4: Of Wedding Plans, Overheard Conversations and Attempted Thievery**

Back in Port Royal, things were growing hectic at the Governor's residence. Elizabeth and the Commodore were going to get married in less than two months, and there were lots of things to organize. It was one of those moments Governor Weatherby Swann wished his wife was still alive. Women always knew how to handle the plans for a wedding, so she could have helped Elizabeth.

Instead, he would have to do that, although it was not exactly his favourite hobby. So, he sat there, listening to her telling him how she wanted the church adorned.

"…and I think white roses would be perfect to be put around the altar, while they can be alternated with pink ones along the aisle and in the rest of the church. Then, I think it would be great if a mixture of red, pink and white roses could be put around the front of the church" she said, then turned to look at her father, who had dozed off.

She stomped away angrily, locking herself in her room and writing down her ideas on her own.

"Never trust a man to be able to plan a wedding" she muttered to herself. And the Commodore was not that useful too, as he was always busy and lately he could barely find time for the two of them. It was almost like he took her for granted by now, Elizabeth thought for a fleeting moment. But then, she concentrated on the plans again.

She then proceeded to write down a list of people she wanted to invite to the ceremony, and carefully kept Will's name out of it. "It would be ridiculous for a lady so high in society like me to invite such a low craftsman to my wedding. Plus, it's been some time he's not been seen around here. Maybe he graced us all with his leaving" she thought. It was strange though, she wondered. She'd never hated anyone in her life, so why was she so adamant in treating him like scum?

But she had no time to dwell on it right now. There was a wedding to plan and she had to do that all on her own. She wrote down some distant relatives' names, although she highly doubted they would come from England to see her wedding. Maybe just her aunt that lived in Guadeloupe would come.

"Oh, well, I'll invite them all the same" she convinced herself. Once the list, on her part, was done, she put it aside. The Commodore, "James" she forced herself to think, as she had to get used to calling him with his name now that they were going to be married, would have to add his own guests to that. Leaving it there on her table, she then lay on the bed, a bit tired, but still excited for this huge step in her life.

Slowly, her eyes closed, and she dozed off just like her father had done. But in her subconscious the locket couldn't work, so as soon as sleep took her, she was again a 12 years old, sailing on the _Dauntless_ from London to Port Royal, and singing pirate songs to the fog. She was once again tending the almost dead Will Turner, and taking a pirate medallion, or so she thought at that time, from his neck to protect him from Norrington's inquiry.

She was once again practicing the use of a sword with him, and then merrily passing afternoons in his company while studying. But most of all she was once again on the fort, in his arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

But it would just happen in her dreams now, as the locket ruled her during the waking hours.

While she was resting on her bed, her father had woken up, and not finding her in the room had moved to go and see where she was. He was, however, reassured by one of the servants, who had seen her go upstairs in her room and said that to the Governor.

So, Weatherby Swann went to his private study, glad that for that afternoon his duties as wedding planner were finished. He would do anything for his only daughter's happiness of course, but that was one of the less appealing activities he had ever done in his life.

Later that day, Lord Cutler Beckett and Commodore James Norrington both went to see the Governor.

While they waited to be received, they sat in the living room, chatting.

"So, I must admit your plan was really effective, Lord Beckett. We managed to make Elizabeth fall in love with me, make her forget the pirate stories she loved so much and forget that Will Turner all in once, and also managed to drive him away from Port Royal at the same time" Norrington said, clearly satisfied by how things were going. The little community of Port Royal had at the beginning wondered where their skilled blacksmith had gone, but with time they forgot about it. Someone else took Will's place, and although the Commodore had to admit the young Turner was way better in making swords, it was a price he was ready to pay to have him out of Elizabeth's life. Out of their life.

"I told you it would all go smoothly, Commodore" Lord Beckett sneered. "Calypso's locket cannot fail, and longer she owns it, more its grip on her becomes strong. She will never go back to how she was before. She will be forever yours. And when the time will be right, you'll help me in gaining what was the other part of our deal, right?" he said. Although, he knew there was a chance she would go back to normal, but it would request the young Turner to go through such adventures that he would probably not survive if he attempted to. And however, he had been last seen in Tortuga, constantly drunk, by his spies, so there was no reason to worry.

"Right" the Commodore answered. "You'll be Governor soon, Lord Beckett"

From the near room, Joanna, Elizabeth's more devote servant, had heard everything, and clapped one hand over her mouth.

"Oh my. Calypso's locket! So that is the reason Miss Swann is so smitten with the Commodore now…and the Governor is at risk too, from what I heard! I must do something to right this mess! But what?" she thought. If Will were still in the city, she would go to him and explain everything, but right now what could she do?

"Of course! They said the locket tightens its grip on her the more she owns it, so the best thing I can do is to take it away from her!"

And with that, she snuck upstairs, being as silent as she could.

"Let's thank God Dad was a pirate and wanted me to be one too, so he taught me some tricks about stealing" she mused while silently entering Elizabeth's room.

Then, she looked around, and as usual she spotted the locket on the dresser. "Of course it would be there. She wears it every day! But this is going to stop now" she thought, angrily. Joanna couldn't believe the Commodore would do something like that, and to think she had been suggesting her Miss to marry him back then, the night Port Royal had been attacked by the _Black Pearl_!

Being careful not to wake up Elizabeth, she managed to take the locket, and then moved to leave the room, just to be blocked by the Commodore himself outside it.

"Miss Thornby, what were you going to do with that locket?" he said, glaring at her. She thought about fleeing, but the Commodore already had his sword at her throat, so she surrendered.

That night, locked in her cell, she cried bitterly, not because of her fate, but because she had failed to keep her Miss safe, and now the Commodore was going to make an almost soul-less being of her with that cursed locket.


	5. Sao Feng and The Treasure

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the characters. It's a shame, if you ask me, but I don't.

**A/N: **This chapter could have spoilers for the next movie, but I don't think it is much, apart for a couple names. Oh, and it has also a scene taken from DMC, I liked it so much I couldn't help putting it here grins. Well, as usual, if you read it, then review it, savvy? Please...

**Chapter 5: Sao Feng and The Treasure**

As soon as Ragetti said there was land in front of them, Will ran to Jack's side to look with his telescope.

"There's a ship too" he commented.

"Aye, lad. I guess they are those pirates Tia Dalma told us about. Well, let's go see, maybe with time they've become friendly, but I doubt it. Gibbs, make the crew prepare to fight. Out the cannons, and load them"

The _Pearl_ was quickly nearing its opponent, the _Empress_, a ship with red sails.

"Nice colour they chose for those sails, don't you think Will?" Jack commented. But they couldn't continue their chat because as a welcome the _Empress _started firing its cannons at them.

"Now, that's rude" Jack said, before letting the crew fire back. Cannonballs flew everywhere, and once one even managed to hit Jack, who however was quick enough to dodge. One, however, hit the Pearl pretty badly near its waterline, and Ragetti and Pintel had their fair share of job to do to keep the leak manageable. On the other side, things weren't better, as one of the masts of the _Empress_ had been broken in half, and other cannonballs had hit the board of the ship.

"Broadside!" Jack ordered, while the captain of the other ship, a Chinese pirate, not so tall but with fiery eyes that promised nothing good to anyone who stepped in his path, a big scar on his left arm, did the same.

Soon the two ships were at boarding distance, so both crews took their swords and guns and attacked.

The fight was harsh, and although the _Pearl_'s crew was trained well, and Will and Jack were two masters with the sword, they were not going to win that battle anytime soon. What troubled them was that every time they managed to hurt one of their opponents, they would regenerate themselves.

"Bloody Hell, has you lot been cursed?" Jack asked to one of the other pirates.

"No, we're under the protection of a goddess" he replied, then proceeded to attack, but Jack dodged his sword easily.

Will had decided that taking out of the scene the captain would be a big step in the battle, so he charged him, but the task was not easy at all.

"What's your name?" he asked while duelling.

"You're going to die soon, so I'll grant you your wish. I'm Sao Feng"

Jack, who was nearby, overheard that.

"Sao Feng? As the pirate who is told to be invincible?"

"Exactly, Jack Sparrow" the Chinese sneered, never losing focus on his duel with Will.

"_Captain_! It's Captain Jack Sparrow to you!" Jack whined, continuing his fight.

"It's a waste of time, you should just all surrender. You can't kill us" Sao exclaimed.

"We will die trying then. We won't surrender to you" Will spat, and even if he knew it was not fair, tripped his enemy, and while Sao was still falling, he feigned one attack to his heart, just to swiftly change his aim on the pirate's stomach. His sword passed through the other man's body, and a splash of blood met the deck, around Feng's dying form. Will took a moment to look around how the fight was going, and noticed most of the Chinese pirates were seemigly dead, or at least on the verge of death.

He grinned, but it died on his lips, when he saw some kind of greenish light around the harmed pirates, who stood up again and resumed the fight. He barely managed to turn and see Sao Feng's sword quickly approaching toward him, and instinctively moved his own to meet the blow.

It was just mere luck that he managed to repel the attack, but one moment later and he would be dead.

"How can this be possible?" he asked.

"Our mistress protects us, and she heals our wounds, till we're alive. You can't defeat us, now die!" Feng said, taking out his gun and shooting Will. But Jack managed to push another Chinese pirate in front of his friend, and so it was the other one who took the shot in his heart. He was dead on the spot, and there was nothing their mistress, as Sao had called the mysterious woman, could do to save him.

That gave Jack an idea, and he made a quick nod toward Gibbs and Ana Maria, who had remained on the _Pearl_. As they got the hint, they prepared with their rifles. Every time Jack would push one of their enemies away, they would shot the poor soul in the heart, killing him on the spot.

After five of his crewmen had died that way, Sao understood their game, and went to challenge Jack himself, while Will was charged by two other pirates. Marty, Cotton, Ragetti and Pintel were doing their fair share of duelling, but without much success, and started feeling tired, something really dangerous because they would soon get hurt or worse if they couldn't focus properly. But Pintel had his faithful gun, so he picked up his captain's game, and things looked better for them.

Suddenly, an eerie figure appeared on deck, and the Chinese pirates cheered. Will guessed this was the lady they were talking about.

"You're good fighters. This has been the first time my crew has needed my help in battle" she announced, before starting to throw magical orbs at them, so the problem now was to kill her before she, or her crew, could do that to the _Pearl_'s one.

Pushing his opponent overboard, where Gibbs' rifle took care of him, Will approached the lady, and stopped her using magic charging her. She in a flash extracted two fans, and used them to duel, as they were in fact extremely edgy and metal-like too.

Sword clashed against fans more than once, but he couldn't find an opening in her defence. Jack could not help him because he was held by Sao, who was showing why he had the fame to be invincible in duel. But after all, he had never clashed blades with Captain Jack Sparrow.

After a long time, Jack managed to slice the opponent's sword arm, and since Will was keeping the lady occupied, she could not heal him.

"Oh, the poor baby's hurting" Jack mocked him, which made Sao Feng really angry. He attacked Jack with much more violence than before, and at high speed too.

"Oh" Jack said, seeing his enemy's reaction.

But rescue came in the form of Gibbs and Ana Maria. They never let the men remained on the _Pearl_ stop the cannons from shooting, although it was risky as their companions where on the _Empress _too, but it was something that needed to be done.

Somehow, Gibbs guessed the strength of the lady was tied to the ship's fate, and so it was. As the _Empress_ started to sink, the lady grew tired and weak, and Will easily disarmed her. He was about to kill her when he heard everyone retreating to the _Pearl_, so he went too. Only Jack and Sao Feng were still duelling.

"Jack! Come back to the _Pearl_!" Will shouted. "The other ship is sinking!"

"No, I've got a duel to finish first" the captain shouted back, and Will shook his head.

"Blasted stubbornness of his" he muttered.

Meantime, the _Empress_ had by now almost reached the sea level with the deck, so much water it had embarked.

Sao smirked. "I may not able to kill you with my blade, but you'll die all the same, Jack Sparrow. You're not going to leave this sinking ship"

And with that he chained Jack to the mast. Then, he let the wounds Jack had inflicted him bring him to the afterlife for pirates, Dead's End.

"Bugger" Jack said, trying to break his hand free of the chain, but to no avail. The _Pearl_ had already lost contact with the other ship, and everyone on board was looking anxiously at their captain going down with the_ Empress_.

Finally Jack spotted a lamp, and managed to take it with his sword, then smash it on the mast he was chained to. The oil of the lamp made his hand slippery, so he managed, mistreating it a bit, to make his flesh pass through the opening of the handcuff. Just in time too, because he jumped off the ship mere moments before it suddenly cracked and reached the ocean bottom.

His crew steered the ship so they could bring him back on board, and once it was done, he made them set sail for the island in front of them, where they would hopefully find what they had come till there to seek.

Then, he went to change his soaked clothes in his cabin.

The island was not big, so their search lasted till night, but they managed to find what they wanted. An huge cavern, filled with gold and pearls, and, on some kind of makeshift throne, the Dragon's Eye.

Will almost started crying, knowing that they would be able to save Elizabeth from Calypso's locket now.

"Come on, mate. We've got a treasure to collect, it's not time to go all mushy" Jack said, patting him on the shoulder. Will nodded and helped the crew gather the gold and the precious things.

But halfway trough that process, a mighty roar was heard. Everyone panicked, but Jack and Will managed to keep them calm enough to at least see what was menacing them.

Soon an huge dragon appeared, and everyone ran away. Once back on the _Pearl_ they fired the cannons at the dragon who was now quickly advancing toward the ship, but they caused it little damage. Things seemed desperate, but then the dragon made a mistake, and showed his belly to the crew, while trying to rise up in the air. That was what they needed, because one of the chained balls hit the beast in the stomach, effectively ripping its flesh apart, and killing it on the spot.

The crew cheered and went back to the cave to collect the treausre. Will looked at them and grinned.

He was honestly glad that they had found the treasure too, because bringing him there and helping him find what he needed to rescue her was something they deserved a reward for. And he knew even if they had not known about the treasure, they would have gone there all the same, because Jack would have made them do that, and they would have not betrayed him like Barbossa did.

Once back on the ship, the crew proceeded to divide the treasure in equal parts, and even Will was given some, although he tried to refuse.

"Nonsense, mate. It was for you that we came here, so in a certain way it is your merit if we gained this treasure" Gibbs said, a bottle of rum in his hands, happier than Will had ever seen him. Everyone was extremely cheery that night, and Will felt giddy too, so he sat with them, listening to pirating stories, and getting pissed, for the first time since he left Port Royal not out of sorrow but to celebrate.


	6. Locket Effects No More

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the characters. It's a shame, if you ask me, but I don't.

**A/N:** Don't know if you'll like this, but this is the chapter I was waiting to write since I started the story...lol. If you read, please review!

**Chapter 6: Locket Effects No More**

After celebrating the whole night, the crew took a couple of days of well deserved rest. Will wanted to leave straightaway, but in his heart he knew the men deserved some rest. The trip back to Port Royal was long and dangerous, and he had not the courage to ask them to set sail immediately.

So, he went along with it, and right they did, because the journey back was a rocky one. If on the first time they met just one storm, this time they had to face four violent ones, and it was a miracle the _Pearl_ passed unscathed through all of them, without losing even a single man in the sea.

As they neared the Jamaica coasts, Will stopped checking the compass, and gave it back to Jack. If he had held it till the end of the journey, he would have seen something interesting in it. However, he didn't, so they reached Port Royal. They anchored the ship quite far from the coast, to not be recognized, after all Jack was still wanted there, and then Gibbs, as he was not wanted, and Will took a boat and rowed to the land.

Once there, Will went straight to the Governor's residence. Knocking on the door, he was welcomed by one of the servants.

"Hi, Mr. Turner" she said. "What brings you here after such a long time?"

"Is Miss Swann here?" he asked, toying with the Eye in his pocket.

The servant shook her head. "Miss Swann is out on the _Caribbean_ with her husband-to-be, the Commodore. They left a week ago to go to Guadeloupe and the islands around that, and are scheduled to come back in two weeks more or less. Why were you searching her?"

"It's not important" Will whispered. The servant nodded, and closed the door.

"So, what are we going to do now, lad?" Gibbs asked, a bit nervous to be on land in the town that despised pirates probably more than any other one in the whole Caribbean Sea.

"I don't know. I guess we better go back to the _Pearl_, and ask Jack what he thinks about it"

So they did, and when the boat was lifted on the ship, Jack wondered what the hell was Will doing there.

"Will, lad, I know sea can be fascinating, but we didn't do all that sailing just to have you come back so soon, and without Elizabeth" he said.

"She's not here" Will said, then motioned for Jack to follow him in the captain's cabin.

Ana Maria and Gibbs went too.

"So you tell me she's on a sort of vacation with the Commodore, like an honeymoon but before the wedding, uh?"

"Honeymoon?" Will said disgusted. Thinking of it, it could be seen as an anticipate honeymoon. He shook his head. He would not think about the two of them married. He wouldn't.

"Well, lad, there's only one thing we can do. We set sail on their tail" Jack said. Will looked at him like he was mad. Well, he probably was, but more mad than usual.

"Unless you want to wait here two weeks for them to return, of course"

"No way! I'm not gonna wait for them!" Will determinedly said.

"Well, we go to Guadeloupe then. Ana Maria, Gibbs, you know how to do that, right?"

"Of course captain" they replied, and left to move the ship on their next route.

"Now that we are alone, Will, what do you plan to do once we've caught up with them?"

"I sneak in, find the locket and smash it with the Eye like Tia Dalma told us. Then I wait for her in her cabin, and we will talk…from there, I dunno. It depends on too many things, I can't plan that. I guess if it goes well, me and her could commandeer the ship and go back to Port Royal. If not…I don't want to think about it"

"Well, it's as messy a plan as I've seen one, lad, but I like it. More mixed up it is, bigger is the chance your enemy gets confused by it too" Jack grinned, taking a swig from his rum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, on the _Caribbean_, the engaged couple was savouring the spectacular weather provided by Guadeloupe. They had passed all day on a secluded beach, cuddling and doing every kind of thing a couple going to be married soon does.

Commodore Norrington was beaming, now, sitting on the deck of the ship, looking at the wonderful sunset, an arm draped around her shoulders, while she let him pull her close.

"Wonderful evening, isn't it, love?" he said, caressing her hair. God, how long had he dreamed of being that way with her. And now he was going to succeed, thanks to Lord Beckett's plan. He just hoped the magic of the locket would be strong enough to make her forgive him when he would have to invent some reason to bring her father in jail and make Beckett governor.

"Not time to think about that" he chastised himself, trying not to ruin the mood.

Then he moved to claim her lips, and she was more than eager to kiss him back, although something in her head told her his kisses were far worse than Will's ones.

"I'm going mad. Like I would ever know how that low excuse of a man kisses" she thought, before giving in even more to the Commodore's attentions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, the _Pearl_ started spotting the _Caribbean_.

"It's your moment, lad. Remember that if we don't see you bringing here that ship in a day, we're coming to help you" Jack said, hugging him before letting him go.

Will made sure the Eye was safe in his pocket, and then jumped in the water. From there, swimming to the _Caribbean _without being spotted was probably the hardest part of his plan. If he were to be seen, the Commodore would surely lock him in the brig, and Elizabeth would surely not help him out of there.

Luckily, he had inherited not only pirate blood from his father but a good apnoea resistance too, so he managed to get to the ship unseen. Then he climbed on it from the stern, like he had done with Jack when they had boarded on the _Dauntless_.

Once on board, he carefully hid, and holding his sword ready to be extracted, moved silently toward the cabins.

A guard was just inches from spotting him, but he threw a piece of something he had in the pocket in the water on the other side of the ship, effectively distracting the man. So he managed to snuck into the cabins area.

"I guess the _Pearl_ would not have problems in keeping up and even overtaking this one" he thought. "It's so big it must weight at least twice Jack's ship"

Looking around warily, he tried to guess which cabin was Elizabeth's. He tried entering in one, but as soon as he did he noticed it was of a man. He heard steps coming, so Will ducked under the bed.

"Perfect" he thought, when he saw who was the man. "Of all the cabins I could end into, I had to pick Norrington's one, of course" he rolled his eyes.

However, staying quiet and still, he succeeded in not being spotted. Once the man was gone again, Will released his breath, and exited his hiding. Leaving the cabin cautiously, he opened another one.

"That's it" he thought, noticing one of Elizabeth's dresses on a chair. He started searching for the locket, but to no avail.

"Go figure. Surely she has it on her" he cursed, and hid the best he could in there.

An hour passed, and he was growing nervous, when the door opened. He saw Norrington give Elizabeth a quick peck on the lips and his blood started to boil.

"Focus, Will, focus, and in a few minutes you'll be able to wipe that smug grin off his face" he thought. Then he waited for her to close the door, and although it pained him to the heart to threaten her, he extracted his sword and pointed it at her throat.

"Oh. Mr. Turner" she spitefully said. Will cringed at her tone, but didn't let it show. "Give me your locket, Miss Swann, and I'll go as silent as I've come"

"My locket, uh?" she said. "Very well then" she moved like she wanted to take it off, but instead in a flash her own sword was drawn out.

Will sighed. "Elizabeth, put away that sword. You can't beat me, you know that"

She stubbornly attacked him, and he must admit he had taught her well, because duelling with her was not easy. It was made worse by his fear of hurting her. However, after at least ten minutes, he managed to disarm Elizabeth. "Now, please, give me the locket"

She glared at him, but did that all the same.

As soon as he had it in his hand, he took the Eye from his pocket and smashed it on the ruby in the locket's centre.

It was destroyed, and Elizabeth looked at the scene in horror. Will looked at her hopefully, but was giving up hope seeing her expression wouldn't change.

Some excruciatingly slow seconds passed, before she shook her head and looked around.

"Will?" she asked, surprised. He released his breath. "Yes, it's me"

"Where am I?"

It was clear she didn't remember a thing about the time she'd been under the locket's influence.

"You're on the _Caribbean_, ship of the Royal Navy, and you're here because you were doing a pre-wedding holiday with your fiancé, Commodore Norrington" he said.

"What? Norrington?" she said, shocked.

Will sighed, and explained her all what had happened, about the locket, their voyage to retrieve the Dragon's Eye, and so on.

"Oh my. Now I remember everything. I treated you so badly, Will, I'm so sorry" she said, through tears that started to flow. He hugged her close, and rocked her to make her stop crying.

"Shh, it's all in the past now"

She sobbed loudly, and he gently caressed her hair. She eagerly snuggled in his embrace, and they fell asleep that way. Not really a prudent thing to do, but neither cared. Now that they had found each other again, no one of them cared if they would be locked in the brig or something.

Plus, Will knew that if in a day time he wasn't going to lead the ship to the appointment with the _Pearl_, Jack would intervene in their help.

So, this is how Commodore Norrington found them the next morning, and he was fuming. Both woke up abruptly when they felt they were being dragged away.

"So nice of you to show up, Mr. Turner. I don't know what lies you've been feeding to my wife-to-be…" Elizabeth snorted.

"If you think I'll marry you you're a fool, James Norrington. And I'll have you arrested as soon as we get back to Port Royal"

"Ah, but this where you are wrong, Miss Swann" Norrington smirked. "It's you who is going to be arrested if you don't marry me, along with your beloved blacksmith and your father too"

Elizabeth gasped. Her father! They were planning something against him too!

Will took her hand in his own, and comforted her as he could. He just hoped Jack would keep his promise. He could feel the ship moving, and if the _Pearl_ lost sight of them, they would be in great trouble.

But not even three hours later, the first cannonballs started hitting the _Caribbean_. They had spotted the _Pearl_ and tried getting away, but the speed difference was too big. Soon later, Will and Elizabeth heard the crew boarding and in an hour the ship was conquered.

Jack went to free them, and locked Norrington in the brig in their place.

The two ships set sail, one near the other, toward Port Royal. When they arrived, though, Beckett had already started his plan. The soldiers had rebelled against the Governor, and were keeping him prisoner in his residence. The cannons in the fort started firing against the two ships, but the _Pearl_ quickly and effectively silenced them with few well placed shots. Then the crew, under Jack and Will's command, proceeded to free the town from the soldiers.

Jack and Beckett were again face to face, after years.

"Jack Sparrow, we meet again" Becket sneered.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, Cutler Beckett. It's a displeasure to see your ugly face again, but since I'm forced to do it, I'll make sure I make the best of the occasion and kill you myself" Jack snarled. The duel began, and both the opponents were quite good.

It could go on for ages, if both played fair. But Jack never played fair, so he tricked the Lord into a dead angle, from where he made some debris fall on the lord's head, thus distracting him and opening a space in his opponent's defence for the final blow. Jack's sword was deeply embedded in Beckett's heart.

"You don't play fair" the Lord managed to choke out before dying.

"Pirate" Jack smirked, extracting his sword from the dead's chest.

The battle was ferocious, but in the end the pirates won and freed the Governor. As a reward, all of them were granted asylum in Port Royal.

Norrington was put in jail and hung the next day for treason against the crown. Jack had to admit it gave him a particular satisfaction to see the man that so much wanted to hang him hung himself.

As for the lovebirds, Will and Elizabeth were rarely seen apart from that day on, and the date set for Elizabeth's wedding with the Commodore was decided for her wedding with Will. The Governor was more than happy to give his daughter away to him, because the blacksmith had showed that he was a better man than many high rank officers would ever be.


	7. Married Life

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the characters. It's a shame, if you ask me, but I don't.

**Chapter 7: Married Life**

Four years had passed since the whole Calypso's locket ordeal. Will and Elizabeth were now happily married. As a thank for saving him and his daughter from Beckett and Norrington's machinations, the Governor had another blacksmith shop built in the city. They left the one were Will previously worked to the new blacksmith, and Will got another one, bigger and newer, for himself. Of course Joanna, the servant imprisoned by Norrington, was taken back at the mansion, although now Elizabeth lived with Will in their own house.

It was strange for a small town like Port Royal to have two blacksmiths, but it wouldn't last much. As soon as the new spread that Will was back in town, the other blacksmith's business collapsed, and in few months he was obliged to leave for another place where to make his living.

An year after their marriage, Will and Elizabeth had gotten their first child, a little boy. They named him Alexander Jack. Day by day, they proudly looked at him grow sane and strong. Now, Elizabeth was expecting another baby.

The couple had had their rough spots too, for example in the beginning Will devoted himself a bit too much to his job, and Elizabeth made him notice that not so gently. He understood, though, and adjusted his schedule so that he could be with his family more.

Every night, after dinner, he would play with his son, with a set of ships that Will had made himself to resemble the _Black_ _Pearl_ and some merchant vessels. Needless to say, the _Pearl_ was Alexander's favourite, and he used always that one, sinking the rest of his father's fleet one by one.

They would share long laughs about that, and Elizabeth looked at them lovingly from the couch where she used to sew, just to pass some time before going to bed.

Once Will put their son in bed, he would go back to the living room, and would chat with his wife about things that happened in Port Royal. Not much, to say the truth. Since the revolt of the soldiers, there had been nothing really interesting.

At least, Will had his job to keep him occupied, while Elizabeth had just the social events of the town high class, something she hated to attend to, but being the daughter of the Governor, she could not refuse. Will knew how much she despised that, and loved taking the mickey out of her.

"So, how was tea with Mrs. Grapes this afternoon?" he asked her smiling, while pulling her close.

She rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. We passed hours chatting about the proper way to sew a scarf, and then they started gossiping about some of their distant relatives back in England, how lovely" she sarcastically said.

Will snickered at that, and it earned him a swat on his arm.

"Ouch" he protested.

"Serves you right, so that you stop teasing me" she scolded him, but a smile was already tugging at her lips.

"Is that so, Mrs. Turner?" he smirked at her. The look in his eyes promised nothing good, and in fact moments later she found herself tickled mercilessly.

"Will…please…stop…" she managed to say through her laughs. He did, and they found themselves one over the other, faces just inches apart. In both their eyes you could see the amount of passion for each other that still resided in them, something that probably would never go away. They were deeply in love with each other and will always be.

Will claimed her lips in a sweet kiss that soon enough became really heated. They could barely keep their hands off each other, but they had to, because Elizabeth was too near to delivering, so they would have to stop. But neither of them liked it.

When they left the living room, Will took her hand and they walked together to their bedroom, where they changed to their night clothes, before snuggling under the sheets. He pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. It was amazing how well she fit against his body, even as swollen as she was for the pregnancy.

"I'm so ugly" she whined.

"No way. You're the most gorgeous woman on Earth" he said, reassuring her. They had already gone through that once before, when she was expecting Alexander, and Will suspected they would every time she would get pregnant. If they were going to have more kids, that is.

Trying to take her mind off her appearance, he spoke softly to her, tickling her right ear.

"What would you like this little one here" he said, gently caressing her belly, "to be? Another little boy or a girl?"

"I've thought about it recently, and I must admit I don't know" Elizabeth said. "I mean, a boy would be good because when he grows up Alexander and him could play together…but having a little girl would be lovely, don't you think?"

"As much as she is gorgeous as her mother, it would be fantastic" he said, kissing her neck gently. She let a slight moan escape her lips.

Soon later they both fell asleep, Will's arm draped around her.

When morning came, it found them sweetly embraced. Will was the first to wake up, as sunlight hit him, and he grinned, when he saw his wife still sleeping.

Pushing a little tendril of hair our of her face, he mused, "She really seems an angel on earth while she's sleeping".

Moments later, she started opening her eyes too. "Morning, luv" he greeted her.

"Morning" she sleepily said, then noticing her husband's grin spoke.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing, just being happy for having such a gorgeous woman as my wife" he said, then placed his lips on her own for their usual "Good morning" kiss.

"You've got to go to work today?"

"I may be able to stay there just a little, but I need to go to check on some swords the Navy ordered us. But I promise I'll be back in three hours at the top. Why, did you have plans?"

"I was thinking perhaps we could all go to have a picnic on the beach. We could invite my father too, if he's not busy"

"It would be lovely, my dear" he said. "I'll make sure I don't miss it"

And so it was done. At lunch, they were seated on the beach, some umbrellas providing them with shadow, and the Governor had found the time to join them.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us, sir" Will said, shaking his father-in-law's hand.

"Will, we're related now. You can call me Weatherby, son" the Governor smiled, then sat near his daughter. "So, how are things going?"

"Pretty well. The doctor says I should deliver in a week or so, and I'm so excited"

"I'll be the big brother" Alexander proudly said.

"That you will, son, that you will" his father said, mussing his hair. They all ate quietly, then Alexander went with the Governor to the mansion to have his private lessons for the afternoon, while Will and Elizabeth enjoyed a little walk on the beach.

She removed her shoes, and tasted the feel of the sand on her skin.

"The sea is calm. Perfect day for sailing" Will commented, while holding her hand.

"Yeah, it is. Have you idea when Jack is coming to visit us? It's been an year now that we've not seen him"

"I dunno. Jack is a free spirit, and you can't never guess what he's going to do next. But I wrote him telling him you're almost delivering, so if I know him he may even show up in a couple days or so"

"It would be great to have him here when the baby is born" she said affectionately. She'd always been interested in pirates, but never guessed she would become so friendly with one of the most dangerous ones.

One week later, Elizabeth's labour started. The doctor came immediately, and Will was there every moment, to hold her hand. Even with his calloused blacksmith hands he had to admit her grip was pretty vicious, and she kept calling him every nasty name she could think of. But he was not worried, about that, it had been the same with Alexander's delivering.

Hours later, the couple sat quietly in their bedroom, a small child in their hands. It was a girl, and they agreed in calling her Caroline Rose.


	8. A Pirate's Life For Me

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the characters. It's a shame, if you ask me, but I don't.

**A/N: **So this is it, the last chapter of my story. Hope you'll like it, and I must admit I'm a bit sad for this story ending, but it has been a wonderful ride and I hope it has been for you too. Please, if you read leave me a review.

**Chapter 8: A Pirate's Life For Me**

As he walked through Port Royal toward the Turner household, Jack Sparrow still caught the attention of many citizens for his looks, but he didn't care at all. Not that he had ever cared, but now he was officially welcomed there, so he had nothing to worry about.

Once he had reached the building, he knocked on the door. Alexander went to open, as his parents were resting in their bedroom.

"Uncle Jack!" the boy called, going to hug the man, who awkwardly patted him on the back. "Hey, lad, you've grown quite a bit, uh?" he said. "Well, when is the other little rascal going to be born?" he added then.

"She is already born, Jack" Will said, grinning, from upstairs. He then walked down toward his friend.

"Oh" Jack said.

"It's good to see you mate" Will said, shaking the pirate's hand.

"Same here, lad, same here. Tell me, wouldn't you by chance have some rum in this house?"

Will chuckled. "What, you emptied the _Pearl_'s hold so soon?"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "I may have almost done that, yes. With my crew's help, of course"

"Of course" Will said, leading the way upstairs to their bedroom.

"Jack! You came!" Elizabeth said, while holding their daughter in her arms.

"Of course I did, luv. Couldn't miss another Turner coming into the world, could I?" he said, going to look at the baby. "So it's a girl this time. Will, mate, you've got trouble waiting for you in some years time"

"Why so?" the other two asked.

"Well, if her mother is an hint, she will grow to be a gorgeous lass, and she'll attract her fair share of men"

"She's not dating, if this is what you mean. Ever" Will said, just to meet his wife's glare. "Ok, she will date, but only in due time" he conceded.

They passed the day together, but then at night Jack had to leave. He preferred to go back to the ship. "I'll be back tomorrow" he promised. Then he took Will apart for a quick word.

Later, Will set the newborn in her crib, that he had done himself and then painted pink during the day, tucked Alexander in, and then went to join his wife in bed, after a quick dinner.

While there, he sighed.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"It's nothing" Will answered. He didn't want Elizabeth to take that the wrong way.

"Will, I'm your wife. If you can't confide to me what's troubling you…"

"Ok, I'll tell you but please don't get angry, ok?"

"Promised" she smiled.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I guess you've noticed how I long for being out on the sea, on a ship"

"Yes, of course I've noticed. And I do too, you know that. The adventures we lived with Jack left a mark in my life, and I dunno what I would give to be out there with him and the crew, on the _Pearl_"

"The fact is, today he asked to me if I wanted to join his crew. Not full time, mind you, but just some part of the year, let's say five or six months a year"

"And you want to accept, right?" Elizabeth guessed.

Will sighed, then nodded.

"Then you should go. I know you've got it in your blood, and he was right, it is not something you can avoid reckoning with. You feel the sea call more than I do, and keeping you here grounded would make you unhappy in the long run"

"I could never be unhappy with you on my side"

She smiled. "That's sweet to say, but I know when oldness would reach us, you would somehow regret not passing time on the sea when you could. I tell you more, if Caroline wasn't born, I would come too. I'm not coming right now just because I can't leave her, she's just a newborn. But in some years, when Alexander will be able to look out for her, and she will have grown a bit, then I'll join you in your half year on the _Pearl_."

"You serious?" Will said.

"Of course I am" she confirmed, and pulled him close for a kiss, to seal their deal.

So it was decided, and next day Will accepted Jack's proposition. Elizabeth explained to her father that he was not leaving her behind, and that she was completely agreeing with this. She even mentioned the fact that in three or four years, she would go with him too.

Albeit not completely happy about it, Governor Swann had to accept the fact. But he requested that for the months Will was away, she and the kids went to live at the mansion.

"At least you'll keep me some company" he joked. Elizabeth accepted, and was truthfully glad she could see her old room again. She had grown especially fond of it.

Will kept his promise, and after six months he was back. Elizabeth was so happy to see him, she had missed him so much, and knew that was the toughest part of the plan, but at least they got to really enjoy their first night again together, if you get my hint.

She couldn't get enough of him, and kept kissing him hungrily, as well as did he. Then, he proceeded to show her the results of those six months. He had brought home quite a big quantity of gold and jewellery, so they were starting to not be just ok from a financial point of view, after all the blacksmith shop had always supported them more than enough, but they started to tend toward being really wealthy, and on their own, without considering Elizabeth's fortune as being the daughter of the Governor.

As the years passed, and the kids grew up, finally Elizabeth could join Will on the _Pearl_. They would leave their sons with her father, and set sail for six months of freedom, feeling the breeze and the salty sprays of water on their skin.

As the ship left Port Royal, Jack made a gesture toward Gibbs, and the whole crew started singing, Will among them, turning toward a speechless Elizabeth.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho"_

She immediately joined the impromptu chorus, while Will held an arm around her waist. 

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We kindel and char inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We burn up the city we're really a fright  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We're rascals, scoundrels villains and knaves  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep - really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Aye, but we'er loved by our mommies and dads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho"

When they finished singing, Elizabeth turned toward Jack. "You really taught them this song!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Told you I would, luv" he said, grinning. "And now, to that horizon!"


End file.
